warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Hawks
The Imperial Hawks are a 23rd Founding Successor Chapter from the lineage of the stoic Imperial Fists. They operate in the galactic south-western regions of Segmentum Obscurus. They mainly cross swords with renegade Imperial Guard regiments, Chaos forces from the Eye of Terror and Eldar forces from Craftworlds Il-Kaithe and Ulthwé. The chapter is also known to frequently assist loyal Imperial Guard forces in the area. History Chapter Composition Marine Composition Although the structure remains the same the Imperial Hawks calls their companies 'Wings'. Each Wing is filled with as few as 10 and as many as 20 squads. Squads may either consist of 5 or 10 marines at the discretion of the Wing's Captain. As of current the chapter doesn't stand at full strength with 10 wings. A current priority of the chapter is recruitment: *'First Wing '- The First Wing is the veteran wing of the chapter. It stands at full strength with 100 marines across all ranks with two supporting dreadnaughts, the only two dreadnaughts in the chapter. Battle Wings The 'Battle Wings', second wing through fourth wing, are the main combat arms of the chapter. It is the specific tasking of these wings to remain ready for rapid deployment into any intensity of fighting at all times for as long as need be. All major battles are fought by one or multiple of these wings. Although wing seniority derives from it's number and time of creation each wing is trained to approximately the same standard. *'Second Wing '- The Second Wing is one of three battle wings and is the most senior of the three. It stands at full strength with 100 marines across all ranks. *'Third Wing '- The Third Wing is one of three battle wings and stands at the middle in seniority. It stands at full strength with 100 marines across all ranks. *'Fourth Wing '- The Fourth Wing is one of three battle wings and is the most junior of the three. It stands at full strength with 100 marines across all ranks. Scout Wings The 'Scout Wings', fifth and six wing, are responsible for locating the enemy, identifying the enemy, obtaining enemy numbers, reporting enemy positions and - if required - engaging smaller enemy forces, stalling the enemy, initially engaging the enemy and creating a beachead for the battle wings. Each wing has their own role to play in their tasking. *'Fifth Wing '- The Fifth wing, patrol wing, is one of two scout wings and is the most senior of the two. It stands at full strength with 100 newly inducted marines across all ranks. Marines from fifth wing are moved into one of the battle wings in the case a battle-brother from one of the battle wings is to fall in battle. The patrol wing is responsible for patrolling the chapters area of influence in a bid to locate enemy forces. In the case an engagement from the scout wings is required the fifth wing is the wing to do it. *'Sixth Wing '- The Sixth wing, the initiate scout wing, is one of two scout wings and is the most junior of the two. It stands short of full strength with 72 personell across all ranks, majority of which are initiates being led into their first battles as scouts. The wing is primarily responsible for reporting enemy positions on the ground although some other taskings are carried out as required. Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Notable Imperial Hawks Chapter Fleet Fleet Composition *''Impetus ad Aquilam'' (Battle-Barge) - The flagship of the Imperial Hawks Fleet, the Impetus ad Aquilam is the one and only battle-barge of the fleet which has been fitted to double as the fortress-monastery; inherently the battle barge is of higher standard than the average battle barge. The First Wing is stationed on board the ship. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Imperial Hawks primarily wear coal black power armour. The backpack, insets of the shoulder pauldrons, parts of the cuisse (elbow guards), gauntlets, and the sabatons (boots) are desert yellow. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is also desert yellow. The forearms and greaves have desert yellow detailing. The black coloured squad specialty symbol located on the right shoulder pauldron (Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran) indicates squad specialty. A white coloured roman numeral centered on the squad specialty symbol indicates squad number. Chapter Badge The Imperial Hawks' Chapter badges is a stylised coal black coloured aquila with the chest being open-faced, and centered within, is a black skull. Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:23rd Founding